bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakann
Hakann (a.k.a. "the Bully") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. He also known to have slaughter a countless number of Toa of water. History Dark Hunters 7,000 years ago, Vezok and Hakann team up to steal a treasure from a besieged Toa fortress. Vezok has Hakann "distract" the guards while he goes after the treasure. He finds a tablet labeled "Makoki stone" and realizes it has hidden inscriptions detailing the operations of the Brotherhood of Makuta. After escaping the fortress, both are caught by the Dark Hunter "Ancient" (who also wanted the Makoki stone) and forcibly recruited, joining the other four Skakdi who were already members. 5,000 Years Ago: Zaktan leads Hakann and the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tries to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of protodites. 3,000 Years Ago: When Thok fails to kidnap Turaga Dume in the latest of a series of failures concerning Metru Nui, the Shadowed One loses patience and has the Dark Hunters invade the city. Though initially successful, hundreds of Toa rally to Metru Nui's defense. After months of fighting, Hakann watches Toa Nidhiki betray his brothers, and catches Toa Lhikan, also watching. Hakann opts not to warn the other Hunters about Lhikan, as doing so would mean he would be caught and jailed, but instead offers Lhikan a deal: if Lhikan lets the Hunters leave Metru Nui freely after his trap is sprung, he can have the Makoki stone back. Lhikan remembers what other Toa sacrificed for the stone, he agrees; adding the condition that the Hunters must take Nidhiki with them. Piraka He and other five other Skakdi left the Hunters and formed the group called the Piraka, and went to investigate Teridax's "death". When they arrived in Mangaia, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion, but accidentally shot it at Vezok while it was set in reverse, causing Vezok to split in two. The second being took the name "Vezon" and claimed the spear. Makuta, now just his floating energy, telepathically influenced the Piraka to search for the Ignika, Mask of Life, but a pair of Mana-Ko attacked them, among which Vezon abandoned the Piraka. He took a Toa Canister and left Mangaia to Voya Nui. The Piraka arrived on Mata Nui and found the Toa Mata's canisters and used them to get to Voya Nui (Hakann tried to weld Vezok's canister shut, but Vezok escaped). After Hakann arrived on the island, he began to move inland, and was eventually found by Balta, a Ta-Matoran. They introduced each other, and Hakann pointed to a herd of Kikanalo, asking what they were. After learning about the creatures, he used his vision power to disintegrate the creatures, and they continued to Balta's village. In the days since the Piraka had arrived, they had convinced the Matoran that they were Toa, and had them drain the volcano and build a fortress for them. While Garan was thinking about how the Piraka weren't acting like Toa, Hakann took him by the throat, and he witnessed as he set an entire field of plants ablaze to make room for a temple dedicated to himself. Avak and Hakann later arrived at the Piraka Stronghold, where he complained to Zaktan about how the Matoran were growing restless. He then witnessed as Avak started talking about how Zaktan shouldn't be leader, and Zaktan's response of choking him with Protodites. Some time afterward, the island was attacked by a lava creature emerging out of the volcano, created by the use of Avak and Hakann's elemental powers. Eventually, the Piraka were able to defeat the creature and left, unaware that Balta and Garan were eavesdropping on their conversation. It was during this conversation that they learned that the Piraka weren't really Toa. Hakann was then equipped with a Zamor Launcher, and he and the other Piraka used them and Zamor Spheres to enslave the island's Matoran during an assembly. When the Toa Nuva arrived, they engaged in a fierce battle with the Piraka. When all Toa Nuva were defeated, Zaktan ordered Hakann to throw them into Mt. Valmai, but it erupts, and the Toa escape. However, after reporting the suposed death of the Toa Nuva to Zaktan, Zaktan told the group that the Toa were alive, and demanded that Thok, Hakann, Reidak, and Vezok find them, while Avak remained behind to talk with Zaktan. Instead of searching for the Toa, Hakann returned to the inside of the fortress, where he spied on Zaktan from the shadows on the outside of the antidermis chamber. Here, he found Zaktan in deep conversation with a large, golden-armored being. After the large being left, Hakann decided to follow him. After following him for hours, the being disappeared, reappearing behind Hakann. The being introduced himself as Brutaka, and Hakann was able to forge a deal with him. Eventually, he and Brutaka returned to the stronghold, to find Thok and Avak, with Zaktan trapped in a cage. However, while Avak and Thok were battling Brutaka, Reidak entered the chamber, sneaked up on Hakann, and threw him at Avak, knocking him out and freeing Zaktan. The Toa Nuva, along with their Matoran allies, then burst into the chamber, only to be defeated all at once by Brutaka. A few days after, the Toa Inika arrived, the Matoran were freed, and they invaded the Piraka Strongold, and began to battle. In the midst of the battle, Hakann shot a Zamor Sphere at Brutaka and stole his power (along with Thok, as he was touching him), and the Toa Inika and remaining Piraka were forced to strike an uneasy alliance to try and restore Brutaka's powers. Meanwhile, the two beings fought each other until the Toa and Piraka caught up with them, and Hewkii was able to fire the Zamor Sphere that returned Brutaka's power just as Hakann and Thok launched a combined attack that knocked everyone out, except Zaktan (and opened an entrance to the Ignika). They began walking down the staircase to the Chamber of Life. Hakann stopped to relax, but when the other Piraka encountered him, his heat power was overloaded, causing his armor to melt. Irnakk encountered them,and Zaktan helped the others free from him and they arrived in the Chamber of Life. They encountered Vezon, who used his Spear to combine Reidak and Vezok into a monstrous being to knock out Hakann and the other three remaining Piraka. After the Inika defeated Kardas and the Ignika vanished under the sea, the Piraka decided to lay low and strike at just the right moment... Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Hakann and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa. Hakann was the first to attack. Later on, however, the Piraka, the Toa, and Matoran were knocked unconscious by a blast of electricity produced by Axonn. The Piraka were then taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived and was taken by other Skakdi and fused with the other Piraka, other species, and a green cloud when they were thrown in Energized Protodermis and fused into a monstrous gold being. Characteristics Personality Hakann had a big ego that tended to irritate the other Piraka - meaning when they eventually turn on each other, he'll be the likely first target. Like all the others, he was waiting for Zaktan to make a mistake so he could take control. He had a penchant for betrayal - he even betrayed the Piraka to "The Shadowed One", to stay on The Shadowed One's good side and in hopes that the Dark Hunters would eliminate the other Piraka (it didn't completely work, "The Shadowed One" did send Hunters after them, but he planned to punish Hakann just as much as the others). Hakann seemed to take particular pleasure in killing Rahi, and was bitterly hated by Vezok. Powers & Tools Hakann had Elemental power over Fire, but he could only access this power by combining it with that of another Skakdi. His Lava Launcher could fire spheres of lava, and the weapon had a Claw on its other end. He could also withstand extreme heat, fire beams of heat vision from his eyes, and create devastating mental blasts which could distract an opponent with pain or knock them unconscious. Set Information *Hakann was released in 2006. *Hakann's set number was 8901. *Hakann had 42 pieces.